Star
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Suddenly the star appeared and Piper sucked in her breath, clasped her hands tightly to as she put on her chest, squeezing her eyes tight to make her wish. “I wish Aerrow would kiss me.” She whispered into the night. AxP pairing. Oneshout


Me: It's one of my really old oneshots and I really want off my back

Me: It's one of my really old oneshots and I really want off my back. So here it is. I don't own the storm hawks. So now on with the story.

- - Shooting Star X-X-X

She stood there on top of the condor, watching the clouds and the stars. IT was 10 'O clock and Piper stood there in her uniform, watching the stars, waiting for the shooting star, waiting for the chance to make her wish.

Suddenly the star appeared and Piper sucked in her breath, clasped her hands tightly to as she put on her chest, squeezing her eyes tight to make her wish.

"I wish Aerrow would kiss me." She whispered into the night, so only the stars would know her deepest darkest wish for Aerrow to love her, a mental image of Aerrow appearing before her. Aerrow climbed up onto the roof just as she finshed her wish. He watched her for a moment before making her presence known.

"What are you doing up here?" Aerrow asked making her jump. She turned and looked at him before answering.

"I was watching the stars." She exclaimed. She looked back to the stars and studied a constellation.  
"Your hair matches the night sky at night." Aerrow told her, walking up to her.

"If that's true, where are the stars?" Piper asked.

"Your eyes." He answered. She laughed,.

"You're sweet." She exclaimed with a smile." So why did you come up here?"

"I was looking for you." Aerrow answered.

"Why?"

"You disappeared. And Finn wants to know where we are so he can attempt to plot a course to Tropica. He didn't believe me when I said that," He pointed to a terra not far from the condor. "was Terra Gale."

"It is Terra Gale." Piper exclaimed.

"I know. I told him we just needed to head south. He didn't believe me." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Silly Finn." She exclaimed with a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you see the shooting star?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you make a wish?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"What did you wish for?" Piper looked at him funny.

"I'm not telling. If I tell it won't come true!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's." He wagered.

"If I ell you I know you''ll never feel the same about me! OPPS!" Piper slapped her hand over her mouth as she slipped out part of her secret. She attempted to runn off the roof but Aerrow wasn't going to let that happen. Aerrow grapped her wrist and then grabbed her by the shoulders to get her to face him, hope in his heart.

"Wait, was your wish for me to kiss you?" He asked, staring into her eyes. Piper closed her eyes and nodded, waiting for the harsh trueth to come out. Aerrow smiled and kissed her softly.

"Now you don't need to wish for it, for it's come true." He whisphered before pulling her in for another Kiss, making her melt against him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as his arms shifted to wrap themselves around her waist.

"So, you like me?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, I don't like you." He told her, instantly making fear strike her heart. " I love you." He pulled her for another kiss as relief filled her heart and eyes as they shared another passionate kiss, one only the stars were witnesses for.

"PIPER! AERROW! DUDE WHERE IN THE ATMOS DID YOU TWO GO?!" Cam Finn's Annoying voice. Piper and Aerrow separated.

"Think we should let him know we're up here?" She asked.

"I'd really rather not but, I guess we should." He answered.

"We're up here Finn!" Piper called as She and Aerrow unwond themselves from each other, not sure how they would explain if Finn saw them. Piper walked toward the stairs and saw Finn at the bottom.

"Where are we?! I want to plot a course to Tropica." Finn exclaimed.

"Terra Gale is right over." Piper exclaimed, pointing toward the Terra.

"TOLD YOU!" Aerrow called, making Piper smirk.

"Just keep heading south." Piper exclaimed. Finn nodded and walked off as Piper walked back to Aerrow. He looked at her.

"Where we?" He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Right here." Piper whisphered before kissing him again.

- - -X

R&R!


End file.
